A Girl Named Hope
by shinigamigirl196
Summary: She hadn't really given much thought to her name. It was strange how simple things are in retrospect. Her name had meant something to her parents, so it would, in turn, mean something to her. But she would always be George's Hope, the last thing left in Pandora's Box. The Savior the world forgot. One-shot Fic off of Looking Beyond! Requests appreciated!
1. Her Knight

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter **

**A Girl Named Hope: Chapter One: Her Knight**

**AN: Because Marionette of Ancient Relics wanted a series of one-shots, I came up with this. Please enjoy!**

Hope had once said that she didn't believe in fairytales, but that wasn't necessarily true. She didn't believe in unrealistic happy endings where everyone lived, but prince charmings were a whole another matter. She hoped deep down that they still existed, but maybe that was a childhood dream.

Or at least that was what she thought until she had laid eyes on George Fabian Weasley.

When she had first met George, she had been surprised that he paid attention to her at all. Never before had anyone ever acknowledged her presence like that, but he did.

He tried his hardest to make her smile, to make her laugh. No one had ever done that for her.

He always listened to what she had to say as if her words were important. No one had ever done that.

He was sweet, and that was saying something.

Back in elementary school, Hope had always been the one that was picked on the most, but here, here there were too many students to worry about that, and even then, Hope knew who her enemies were.

Besides, she had a knight in shining armour to defend her honour if the need ever arose.


	2. The Colour of Her Hair

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**

**A Girl Named Hope: Chapter Two: The Colour of Her Hair**

George wasn't sure why exactly he liked the colour of her hair so much, but he did.

It wasn't the ginger that he or any of his siblings or parents shared; it was a dark, deep crimson that could have blended in with roses.

Of course, she could change the colour of her hair and the colour of the eyes to whatever she wanted, George had seen her do it a few times, but they always returned to the same colours.

Bright, curious green for her eyes.

Deep, dark red for her hair.

At first he had thought that it was because she wanted to look like her mother, because she had once mentioned off to the side that she had her mother's colouring.

But then when he mentioned it a second time, her cheeks had flushed slightly with embarrassment.

"Someone told me they liked the colour," was all she said on the matter.

It took him less than five seconds to remember that it had been him that had said that in reference to the red.

And he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face in return.


	3. The Stars

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**

**A Girl Named Hope: Chapter Three: The Stars**

Hope Potter had strange fascination with the stars, but she had been like that since she was a little girl. The stars were beautiful little sparkles in the sky, shining up there with the moon, giving light to the darkness.

That was why Astronomy was one of her favorite classes; how could it not be? They were graded on how well they knew their constellations (now, if only there was a class on ancient mythology, Hope would be set for life).

Everything was so much simpler when you spent your time stargazing. There were no exams to worry about, no last minute homework to finish, just you and the great beyond.

And it was always the nicest when it was a cloudless night, clear so all the stars could be seen, and it was on nights like that that Hope felt the desire to sneak out of the dormitory, out of Gryffindor Tower to make her way all the way up the Astronomy Tower.

Because those stars were perfection and beauty and thousands upon thousands of miles away, far from her reach.

But that didn't matter; they were still beautiful for the naked eye to see.


	4. The Colour of His Eyes

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**

**A Girl Named Hope: Chapter Four: The Colour of His Eyes**

The colour of his eyes fascinated her. It was a perfect combination of dark and light; of sea and sky.

She had never seen such a colour before in someone's eyes before.

She found that it wasn't difficult to get lost in them, much to her eternal embarrassment.

The strange thing was that George seemed to be the only one with eyes that particular shade (not even Fred had eyes like that). Or maybe it was just her? Or maybe it was just because of how the light hit them? She wasn't quite sure; probably one of the two, or maybe both.

Hope wasn't brave enough to mention it to George; she just knew that he would take the mickey out on her! It wasn't very Gryffindor of her, but then, Hope was a Slytherin by birth, so she was kind of exempt from the rule.

She wasn't sure what to call that colour; maybe it didn't have a name. It was unbelievably beautiful, but you'd never catch her telling the ginger-haired prankster that, of all things!

She would rather die a painful death than ever tell him that.

God knows she'd never be able to live it down.


	5. Prankster to Prank Victim

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**

**A Girl Named Hope: Chapter Five: Prankster to Prank Victim**

"Oh, you are _good!_"

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Hope said innocently, though with a pleased grin plastered to her face.

Angelina gaped at her with something akin to awe. "How ever did you manage it without them noticing?"

Hope shrugged her shoulders, pressing a finger to her lips, her eyes twinkling like stars.

"Fine," Angelina laughed, "keep your secrets, but we all know it was you."

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Hope sang, swinging her cane around on her arm, whistling a bit of a tune.

"I have to admit," she said, raising her voice slightly to the green and silver-haired twins whose robes were now a bright, irritating orange, "the colors are rather fetching on you, aren't they?"

Fred and George both gave her mournful looks as the laughter rang around them like an echoing symbol clanging.

"Next time, Potter!" Fred vowed with a dramatic air. "Next time, we'll get you!"

Hope crossed her arms and smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

Their answering smirks were just a little bit fox-like, their eyes glowing with amusement. "Challenge accepted!"

It was too bad that Hope was the number one most cautious person in Gryffindor Tower; they'd have to put a bit of extra effort into pranking her.

**AN: I've still got a bit of A Shift in the Force to write, but I'm thinking of skipping Daughter of Rome for a little while and working on the next chapter of Looking Beyond…if I get a few more reviews for the last chapter *wink, wink* **


	6. Welcoming Gift

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**

**A Girl Named Hope: Chapter Six: Welcoming Gift**

**AN: For SilverWOlFTail who requested this a bit ago and I have only recently gotten around to it.**

The second she stepped foot in the Great Hall, her breath was stolen from her lungs. The ceiling was always charmed to look like the sky, but it should have been a clear crystal blue with sparse clouds.

But it wasn't.

It was an endless blackness strewn with hundreds of tiny silver stars painted across the darkness and the moon full and bright, lighting up the hall.

In short, it was completely beautiful in Hope's eyes. She was so utterly flattered that George (because there was no way that it couldn't be George) had even remembered that star-gazing was one of her favorite pastimes, but then, he and Fred had caught her sneaking out once, so it wasn't so surprising.

Still, it must have taken a lot of work to get the ceiling to look the way it did.

She could feel her cheeks pinking at how much effort he had put into it just to make _her_ happy.

She wanted to cry or kiss him, so she settled on the latter; she would never forgive herself for getting so emotional in front of so many people.

George Weasley made her heart flutter at the simplest things, curse him.

She couldn't resist giving him that bright smile that could have outshone the stars above.


End file.
